Steady, strong
by MillicentMelodyMay08
Summary: One shot. Following the events of 'The Bridge'. 'Tears cascaded down her cheeks like cracks – cracks of an open wound – and he didn't know how to close it'. May/Ward.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Agents of Shield - Marvel has that priviledge.

This is my first Agents of Shield fanfiction. I don't really ship May and Ward, because I think May and Coulson are so much better together. However, I thought this was a possible scene for after Coulson was taken on the bridge, and it fit in nicely. Please review and let me know what you think? Enjoy :)

* * *

He didn't want to disturb her - even though he knew she was awake. The days events had left its imprint on everyone, and the team had fallen hard. Hurt and anger had filled their hearts, and the desire to avenge had never burned more brightly. She shivered as he pushed the door open a little further, and he doubted it was from the cold. Sitting upright on the edge of her bunk she hid her face from him, shoulders hunched, bent over her knees. On closer inspection he could see that her whole body was shaking ever so slightly, her fingers trembling dreadfully as they clutched at the bed sheets with such force that her knuckles had turned an icy white.

"May?" Ward spoke as he warily approached from behind the door.

"What do you want?"

He could hear the tone of remorse in her voice, the edge of despair and anger that seeped through her cold exterior - even though she knew he could see right through it. Asking how she was seemed like a stupid idea; hardly the right words to say in such a moment, and of course, he already knew the answer. Ward sat himself down beside her, wanting nothing more than to just take her in his arms and hold her tight. Any action he took however could involve the breaking of his nose or a swift punch to his chest at the very least - so he stayed still and quiet.

May shook with every breath, her chest rising and falling at such an uneven pace that it began to worry him. She hung her head so he wouldn't see … he couldn't see. Not like this. Her grip tightened, her lips quivering in the attempt to hold back the waves of emotion that threatened to seize her and drown her completely. She would not cry. She _couldn't_.

"Melinda?"

His voice was so warm. Gentle. He had never seen her like this before - in fact it terrified him. Emotions were not her thing, at least they weren't usually. She got angry (more often than not) but it was supressed. Her courage was second to none, and when it came to love… well it was reserved, and quiet in its own way. Above all else there was professionalism; no loose ends, no unnecessary baggage... but now she was just Melinda; broken, and beaten.

"I'll be alright".

She hated how her voice betrayed her feelings, the hitch of breath that caught in her throat as she battled to regain control. He could have teased her; laughed at her; made a joke out of the situation. But that wasn't what she needed, and he would know that more than anyone else. Ward held out a hand to her, his palm upright.

"Don't-" she spoke suddenly, leaning away from him as if she knew what he was thinking, "_Please_, just... don't".

He spoke slowly, carefully almost, "You gave me help when I needed it, May, so let me help you".

She didn't move away from him, but she didn't turn to him either. There was every doubt in his mind that she would turn him away, but when her answer came – and eventually it did - her voice shredded every nerve in his body as she spoke, "Hold me".

It was neither a command, nor an instruction, and he watched silently as a single drop of water fell into his open hand. Ward stared down at it as if it were the most precious thing in the world: so tiny, vulnerable even. It was only after a moment that he realised it was a tear – Mays' tear – and that she was crying.

She needn't say anything. Her eyes alone were enough to express the torment that lingered behind them. Ward gently lifted her chin and swept her hair away from her face. He didn't know how to… what to… if he could… He sighed raggedly. If only he could wipe those tears away. Yet they remained, cascading down her cheeks like cracks – cracks of an open wound – and he didn't know how to close it.

May lowered her eyes as he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, smoothing down her hair as his other hand unlocked her fingers from the sheets. She didn't let go at first, her grip too painful to release, but he persisted and held them in his own. Ward leaned towards her slowly, bringing his arm to rest around her shoulders as he whispered into her ear, "We'll get him back, May".

She settled into his embrace with a weary sigh, her fingers still interwoven with his own as they held on tightly, "_How?_ If we'd have just… if _I'd_ have-"

"Don't you _dare_ blame yourself, Melinda May. Not ever".

May lifted her head to protest but he silenced her with a finger on her lips. He would never forgive himself if he took advantage of her in this state, to ask her to give when she had nothing left. Ward pulled away slowly and wrapped his arms around her fully, her head resting on his chest as she cautiously brought her hands to his shoulders. She could hear his heartbeat. Steady; strong. So different to her own.

"Do you trust me, Melinda?" he asked quietly as he smoothed her hair and held her to him. She smiled a little, but she didn't answer. He listened patiently as her breathing evened out and she grew still in his arms. For once they were silent, each clinging to the other, both wanting to protect, both wanting to be protected.

Ward sighed as he remembered how he had sneered at her earlier, shunning her away as he lied to her face. Of course pushing her out of the way had been tactical, but deep down he knew it was so much more than that. The truth was that Melinda gave him something, something to fight for. She never let her emotions rule her head, but now they were raw and uncontrollable, and in the morning life would continue as it always had. Tonight they needed each other… more than they would ever know.


End file.
